Forbidden Love
by Mewa
Summary: Just the little Kitsune different title Naruto is a demon prince, Sasuke is a human prince both curious of the others world meet up Love sparks but will there families difference shatter there love! SASUNARu
1. Chapter 1

**For year's Demons and humans lived apart in order to keep peace.**

**The humans had a prince and leaders, as did the demons. Though they thought it they never really were different from each other. But they never know it**

_**The small prince happily ran around the field, his orange fox ears swayed in the breeze**_

_**"Come play Neji!" he called behind his back**_

_**A Neko boy came following the boy, his pale lavender eyes fixed on the happy blond "why must you do this everyday naruto?" he said trying to hide his whine**_

_**"Because everyday is so lovely and sunny!!" naruto squealed, the brunette sighed "you sound like lee" he mumbled**_

_**Neji shrugged he didn't care much anymore; he simply was a babysitter for the prince.**_

_**Naruto turned around to face the older boy "Neji I don't need a baby sitter" he pouted "I'm perfectly fine" he stated walking ahead of the two just to slip inside of a hole**_

_**"Ah!" naruto landed with a 'thump' his tail ruffled in distress**_

_**"Ah you don't need a baby sitter?" Neji laughed softly walking over grabbing the fox up out the hole.**_

_**"Ah shut up!" naruto grumbled.**_

_**For all his life naruto was watched by guards his friends and his parents. They always say he was in danger but he wasn't!! He could easily fight any stupid human that dared to face him. Stupid creature's humans... but that's what everyone says are they really that way? Did anyone even talk to a human before?**_

_**"Neji?"**_

_**Neji turned to the young prince who was currently cleaning off his kimono "yes?"**_

_**"Have you ever met a human?" Neji was taken by surprise by this, he never talked to a human, nor seen one, but what he herd, what his parents told him they were horrible blood thirsty creature's who were so odd. They had no tails or ears and they were so slow and physically weak **_

_**"Humans" Neji snorted "What a waste of kami great power"**_

_**"So" naruto said impatiently "what are they like??"**_

_**Neji blinked at the prince. Naruto knew just from his sight that he wasn't going to answer his question the way he wanted.**_

_**"Well, as I herd" He began "Humans are awful creatures with no abilities, they just sit around on there lazy asses all the time, and when they catch a demon they kill them or make them sex slaves to there disgusting pleasure"**_

_**Normally this would have scared little demon pups to bed, but not naruto he was to smart (or to damned curious is how neji put it) he wanted more detail then that. So irately he stood and walked towards the forest**_

_**"Naruto ware are you going!!" neji demanded **_

_**"Going to see a real human!!" he yelled back taking off into the forest. Neji took after him**_

_**"Naruto!! Naruto come back now!!" neji yelled chasing after the prince who was getting away from him**_

_**'My lord, Kyubbi going to have my tail for this!!' neji thought picking up speed trying to reach the boy**_

_**Naruto was still pumping his legs to get away from his caretaker**_

_**'He wont catches me!!'**_

_**He quickly jumped onto a low branch feeling the wind of neji trying to grab his tail " NARUTO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" neji yelled anger was clearly herd in his voice. Naruto managed onto the treetops he began running across them making sure he didn't fall throw a patch**_

_**"Hahahaah never will catch me now neji!!"**_

_**More so a few miles off the young heir to the human throne sat in his field resting quietly away from the royal life; his raven hair shined in the sun onyx eyes closed resting his pale skin against the sun**_

_**He hated being cooped up in this placed he called a kingdom; he couldn't wander farther then the boundaries in fear that he will be eaten by a demon. What's the deal with demons any way? He never seen one and they would know who to respect when they saw them so what's the point of being tucked away from them?**_

_**Shifting his position on the grass he looked over to the man sitting a few feet away from him his 'caretaker' and stupid elder brother itachi. He sat down reading a book on his lap**_

_**"What is it, little brother?"**_

_**Sasuke mumbled an insult and turned his gaze away "I want to go out there" he whispered " I hate it here"**_

_**Itachi chuckled flipping his page **_

_**"As do I, "he answered simply "But if I went who would protect you from demons?"**_

_**Sasuke shot up and made a tch sound "Like hell a demon would dare attack me!" he hissed, again itachi chuckled**_

_**"Oh no they wouldn't attack you" Itachi replied sarcastically**_

_**Sasuke growled "Oh your so confidant that I couldn't last!!" Sasuke yelled**_

_**"I know you couldn't last, little brother"**_

_**Sasuke stood on his feet and turned sharply to his brother**_

_**"Im going to the demon side now!" he yelled "and you can't stop me!!"**_

_**Sasuke ran down the paved garden rode onto the street and down the road**_

_**"There he goes" Itachi mumbled simply flipping the page of his book **_

_**Naruto had lost neji about 3 times already the neko couldn't keep up**_

_**"Hehehe I rule I rock im getting away just like I wanted!" naruto beamed "ah my luck is changing"**_

_**Just as he landed on the next tree top the angry neko popped up from the tree  
"ahhhhhhh!" naruto fell back dogging neji grabbing hands "come here dammit naruto!!" he yelled grabbing for the fox again "nooooooo!" naruto jumped over the neko, but neji was close behind**_

_**'Mann he's getting closer what can I do??' Naruto looked around the treetops when he saw an opening**_

_**"Perfect!!" Naruto smiled running for the opening**_

_**"What the hell are you doing get over here you damn brat!" neji growled running after the boy.**_

_**Naruto jumped into the opening to find that he was falling right into a pit!**_

_**"Aghhh" before he fell, soft hands grabbed his. Looking up with teary blue eye's naruto saw neji hanging onto the dangling kit**_

_**"N-neji..."**_

_**"Whine later, try to help me pull you up!" he hissed his brown cat ears laid flat on his head trying to pull the younger up**_

_**"Man your highness you may be younger but you weight waaay more then me"**_

_**"Shut it! I like ramen deal with it!"**_

_**Neji tugged some more, his hands were slippery with sweat and blood from dogging branch's and running after his royal pain in the anus so his grip wasn't solid**_

_**"Okay naruto im going to whip you (1)**_

_**"What! Why!" neji rolled his eyes at the panicked Kitsue "No you dunce not that way, just hang on and shut the hell up!" neji snapped, tired and agitated by the kits antics the last 2 hours. Neji held onto another branch for support and looked around to make sure t hat the kit had a soft place to land. **_

_**"Okay ready?"**_

_**"No!"**_

_**Ignoring the whining fox, with a strong wave of his arm with the kit at the end, neji sent the fox into the air, ears and tail frizzed with fear "AHHHHHH!" **_

_**THUMP!!**_

_**Naruto mange to land on a soft canopy of branches shaken and scared he sat there trembling. The old walked over and sat next to him and embraced him**_

_**"T-that...was...scary!" he stuttered out **_

_**"Yes I know its ok..."neji stroked the younger head in a caring matter, he wasn't blood related to the kit, but his uncle and naruto father were friends so they partially grew up to gather since neji father passed away. (Hiashi is good!!)**_

_**As they grew the lord noticed how well neji could handle the hyper energetic prince and was assigned as he care taker, a baby sitter. And since neji normally didn't do anything but train being a caretaker didn't bother him much at all. And though the kit can be annoying **_

_**(Following the chase that just happened a moment ago)**_

_**He cared for him like a brother. An annoying younger brother**_

_**"Now my prince let us return home-" Blinking neji looked down at the prince, there wasn't a prince just a bag of leaves and a sign that said**_

**FOOLED YOU!!**

_**Lavender eyes filled with extreme rage**_

_**"NARUTO YOU DAMNED FOX!!"**_

_**The neko's cry filled the forest following the laughing Kitsue who advanced to the gate of separation.**_

_**What do you think? I like it personally and the next chapter will be quite pleasant if I do say so myself, I am going to update the prince and the fox and love behind stonewalls soon im just dry out of ideas right now so please be patient!**___


	2. Lost and found

**Before sasuke knew it he was in the middle of the forest lost. Well he put it as not knowing ware he is at the moment but deep down inside past his Uchiha pride he knew he was lost and that he needed to get some ware safe. Uchiha were high aired and if he was found alone with no guards many bandits will try to get a go at him for ransom money. Now, sasuke could take on some to bit robbers and there knives and daggers But what if a demon came after him??...**

**Nonsense!! **

**A demon would know royalty when it is seen and sasuke didn't care if he was lost or not, he was going to the wall of separation and proving that he would be respected by man or beast. But it's just the fact of getting to the wall that worried him. He walked slowly down the path his eyes roaming around the area not knowing what exactly to look for. He saw a squirrel two bugs and a mouse but that's about it. No giant wall**

**Did the wall even exist?? Do demons even exist?? Or was itachi his mom and dad making up stuff so that he wouldn't leave to be free? Yeah that was probably it**

**Sasuke groaned and leaned on a near by tree**

**"Lying fuck tarts" Sasuke growled looking at the ground no sure what to look at but he knew it was something other than an imaginary wall.**

_**BOOM!!**_

**The loud crash of thunder made the Uchiha jump in his prime. Onyx eyes looked around seeing that the used to blue sky was filled with grayish clouds. Why didn't he see this coming? He should have smelt the rain it was strong now that he noticed. A flash of lighting indicated that being under tree wasn't the smartest thing in the world so sasuke moved away and began to walk again.**

_**BOOOOOOOOM!**_

**Sasuke jumped and crushed his eyes tighter. Deep down inside he hated thunderstorms. They were loud and annoying and made his want to claw his skin (1)**

**Sasuke took off down the road pumping his legs as the rain poured down on him. His raven-haired soaked throw falling into his face his clothes stuck to his body and his shoes were filled with mud. It wasn't The best way to get around like sasuke usually did on horse back But he didn't have a choice at the moment, it was run and get wet or stay some ware and get struck by lighting He choose Running. **

**Sasuke skidded on a turn and fell into a puddle, more like a pool of mud**

**"Ask...Ohhh!!" sasuke grunted angrily standing slipping a little, and running again the thunder crashed again against the gray clouds lighting lit the newly darken sky. Not only was it wet but also it was dark outside and hard to see.**

_**Crack! FWOOOM!!**_

**Sasuke turned sharply and looked in terror. A tree came crashing down onto him pining him to the muddy ground**

**Not to mention that the mud was sucking him in**

**Gasping, he tried to push the trunk away also trying to keep his head up out of the mud but to no avail the tree was to heavy. He began to loses his breath his whole life slipping slowly out of his site eyes hazing over with darkness **

**Shit-"**

**Naruto had recently made it across the wall and found himself in another forest**

**"Just like the one at home" he thought taping his chin. When the storm began he took shelter in a small rock cave a few bits north of the wall he decided to move on when it passed. But by the sound and the smell of it, it would be a while.**

**For once naruto wished he had someone with him, someone to talk to while he waited for the storm to pass by. Well, at least he was in the human section of the land! All he had to do was wait and boom! Meeting humans! How exciting. Now all he had to do was wait...this wasn't his best subject. His mother would have him sitting in his room for hours to test him she said it was a lesson for life. More like a pain in the ass.**

**But something caught naruto's nose, an odd scent that made his ears twitch in curiously**

**What was this?**

**It was no demon, Thought the rain blocked it he could tell that much **

**With a gasp naruto tail shot up**

**"A human! It must be a human!!" he screamed joyously and ran out into the rain to the scent**

**Being a fox this was no kind of issue to get throw the fallen trees and the rumble, avoiding mud and stuff was baby tasks so he moved rather fast. Looking around for the scent, which was directed to a small opening ware a tree, had fallen. Turning his nose in the air he smelled **

**It was around here. **

**Looking around the area he found a finger from out of the mud. It was pale and looked to be under the tree!**

**The human must be stuck under the tree!!**

**Looking around to find a head, naruto stumbled on some raven hair in the mud. Naruto jumped back and reviewed the tree it was a teenager not that big but not that small '_of course a human would get caught under this' _he could here neji say. Rolling the neko out his head naruto slashed the tree in half with great ease. He found the rest of the human's body. A male naruto now identified was almost all the way sunken into the mud. Grabbing the hand that he saw naruto pulled to get the boy out. It took a while but finally he pulled the boy out of the mud choking and gagging (the mud splashed in his face)**

**Finally the boy was out of the mud Naruto blushed after brushing the mud off his face he was quite handsome a lovely face, it was breath taking but right now getting out of the storm was the main priority. Grabbing the human by his arm, naruto ran as fast as he could back to the cave. Getting their naruto laid the boy down on the ground. **

**Looking over the boy carefully he found that he was breathing slowly but he was alive. Naruto did see now that he hand no ears, claws or tail**

**'Oh how odd' naruto ran his tanned fingers throw the soaked throw ebony hair "his hair is so soft" naruto whispered looking closely at the ebony haired human. His face was heavenly who knows what he was like awake!**

**Naruto laughed**

**Neji his mother his father blew this whole "human's are evil thing" into waters that it shouldn't be. They looked so innocent and so kind why fear them?**

**The rain began to stop and neji came out of the small shelter he found "Hope that damn fox got plenty wet" he growled ears twitching in anger. He had lost the fox and now had to get his ass back to the palace before Kyubbi noticed them gone**

**"Probably to late" Neji moaned, he will here no end of this from his uncle**

**Taking off down the road, neji kept his eyes straight for ware he smelt the prince.**

**Pass the wall**

**It wasn't that neji was scared! Never! Scared? Impossible but he was just cautious of the fact that he would have to enter human land.**

**Why did he have to go? He shouldn't have to it was naruto's on fault he went on his damned own...But...He had a great responsibility to watch the young prince so he hadn't a choice to find the boy and take him home**

**"Maybe Kyubbi will kill him before I can" Neji chuckled darkly.**

**The wall came closer and closer he saw the guards at the middle of it. He hadn't a demon pass so he could not get in without being questioned. So he would have to do it the hard way scale the wall and jump over it and land. The landing and scaling wasn't the problem it was just the fact that the guards were dogs and neji didn't fancy them much being a neko. If they smelt him they could easily catch him take him back to Kyubbi without the prince and then who would his ass be grass.**

**Neji jumped into a high pine and narrowed his lavender eyes. The wall was high, he had to get higher then this pine but better said then done, it was hard and he couldn't quite make it because no tree made it exactly to the edge, he would have to jump onto the wall and scale it best he could.**

**Oi he hated the prince sometimes**

**But now it wasn't just annoyance, it was concern for the prince. Knowing him he'd run right into a human whorehouse and get sold away. The fact that naruto was Naive and in a dangerous position made neji heart stop. He loved naruto (Like a brother) and couldn't stand him being in harms way.**

**Neji had a plan, he would use the tallest tree and jump onto the wall, and hopefully he would have a way to get up over and down the wall. Crouching neji calculated the height, prayed and leapt into the air grabbing. The wall wasn't smooth thank god he grabbed onto a hole just in the far left and clung digging his nails into the stone.**

**Quickly and smoothly neji scaled the grand wall in till he made it to the top. His eyes gazed over the forest of the human side, then of demons**

**"No difference, instead less scents" he mumbled looking down the wall. He jumped down his coffee brown hair falling down just as fast as his body he landed with no problem and looked around. Raising his nose in the air he sniffed gently**

**"Yes. He is around here" neji said in relief taking off towards the scent speeding until he saw the cave and the golden foxtail of naruto.**

**"NARUTO YOUR ASS IS IN BIG TROUBLE!"**

**Naruto turned sharp and eeped**

**"Hehehe hi neji"**

**"DONT 'HI NEJI ME' yelled in anger "YOU RAN OFF!! YOUR IN THE HUMAN LAND FOR GODS SAKE!!" Before neji could continue, a groan from the ebony haired boy made his ears dart his way. With a gasp neji stared at the human**

**"What the hell is that?" he hissed**

**"A human" naruto said cheerfully**

**"Ware the hell did you get a human from??"**

**"He was drowning in mud under a tree and I saved him"**

**Neji tched and looked at the human "he should have been able to free himself"**

**Naruto pouted sitting next to the boy "you know humans are to weak for that" naruto eyes soften visibly neji saw this. The prince had a big heart even when he was near a cold-blooded beast**

**With a sigh neji sat down next to naruto "you know your father will kill us when he finds out"**

**"Ohhh he'll understand" naruto cheese "I\saved this human he'll be proud of me" Neji sighed and looked over at the human's don't think so"**

**The rain had just recently stopped. And naruto was detirmed to send the human back home**

**"Are you crazy" Neji hissed" Us going to the human world to return a human!! We'll be killed!!"**

**"Oh grow a tail," Naruto laughed flustering the older the neko "we'll just drop him off and come home no big deal"**

**Neji mumbled and crossed his arms; his lavender eyes were filled with disproval**

**"Oh please neji!" naruto whined "we can't just leave him here!!"**

**"Why not??" **

**Naruto growled "oh your so cold!! Now come on lets go!" naruto walked out of the cave, neji followed with the human on his back. The boy was light and snored softly neji was surprised h smelt quite nice not like burnt flesh like the elders said**

**'I wonder, this human doesn't seem so...Threaten' **

**"Neji ware do humans live?**

**Neji eye twitched irritably "you DONT know ware the fuck he lives!!" he snapped, naruto shrugged "I found him neji I didn't take him"**

**Neji sighed and sniffed the human boy**

**"A strong masculine scent mixed with jasmines" neji noted "wow he must be very dominate" naruto said shocked**

**"Yes he must be of royal status to the humans" Neji sighed knowing this made his job much worse. **

**The 3 strolled down the road for a bit in till they reached the bend. There was a grand castle that marled over the landscape a blue flag flew from the highest towers. Naruto stared in awe**

**"Neji Neji! Just like at home the castle is so big just like home!" Naruto exclaimed jumping around**

**"Yes I herd you the first time" Neji sighed setting the boy down stretching to get the kinks out, But he didn't know just then sasuke woke up.**

**His eyes were dazed ware was he? Was he dead?**

**Shifting his head to the left he saw the most amazing site**

**A lovely blonde angel with sky blue eyes and a smile that lit the sky His sun kissed skin glowed in the sunlight as he sat on the rock just in front of him**

**He was blessed to see such a site. Such a lovely display being dead wasn't half bad. But something caught his eye**

**Two golden ears on the angel's head and a golden swishing fox tail**

**'A... fox angel' sasuke questioned his sanity for a moment then realized he was alive. He saw the boy of great butey and animal limbs and turning slightly he saw a handsome young man with cat ears!!**

**What were they!**

**Who are they!**

**Wait...**

**They're...**

**"Demons" sasuke wheezed softly hoping they didn't here but they did**

**"Oh neji he's awake!" the blond gasped turning to sasuke**

**"Eh I noticed" The brunette mumbled **

**Sasuke pulled up sharp and shot a glare at the neko. Neji cocked a brow at the sudden actions**

**"Are you challenges me human?" Neji asked in menacing voice "don't you call me human you will treat me with respect!" sasuke demanded, Naruto blinked and neji Nearly laugh really?" neji smirked "a human is a human"**

**Sasuke growled he never been disrespected never and how dare this...this cat!! Smudge him like that**

**"I can have you killed!"**

**"Sure"**

**Naruto watched the two, his blue eyes filled with hurt that the human could be so ungrateful**

**"Hey! We saved you and your just being an teme about it!" naruto snapped**

**"Oh shut up demon dobe"**

**Naruto's tempter flared" HOW DARE YOU TEME!" he screamed turning sharply at the human boy.**

**Sasuke had to admit the blond was cute when flustered and the fox ears just made him cuter**

**But sasuke couldn't let this adorable fox get the best of him**

**"I can say what ever the hell I want too"**

**This did it! No one ever talks to the prince of demons that way. Naruto shot at sasuke so fast sasuke didn't see him in till he was tackled to the ground being pinned**

**"How dare you talk to me that way!" naruto demanded. Sasuke smirked "I talk to you any way I want dobe"**

**Neji watched as naruto and the human fought. He didn't do much since **

**a) It was just a human **

**b) Naruto seemed to be wining **

**And c) it was very funny to watch**

**Sasuke had finally managed to pin the smaller under him, to stop the attacks on his face and arms. The blonde looked flushed with anger and his eyes raged in there blue glory. Sasuke couldn't help but gaze into them dreamily while naruto gazed at his deep onyx one's.**

**Both were lost in each other's eyes in till neji stepped up**

**"Okay you two. Lets take human home and get the hell out of here"**

**"My name is fucking sasuke"**

**"Congratulations" Neji mumbled walking off. Naruto followed the older.**

**Sasuke had to think over to follow them or stay ware he was. For all he knew he was taking them to hell but he had not better chance staying in the forest. So with a heavy sigh sasuke followed the two demons**

**The three walked side by side down the road to the castle**

**"So sasuke-teme is that your house?" naruto asked tilting his head" yes..." sasuke said in a irritated voice**

**"Wow! My house I the same way!" naruto smiled. Sasuke was shocked but didn't show it **

**'Is he royalty too?'**

**Neji walked slightly in front of the two, making sure that sasuke didn't try anything with his prince. He shot naruto a glare any time he would try to tell sasuke he was royalty**

He didn't feel it was on a need to know bases so he forbidden the younger to speak of it.  
Who knew what the human may say and tell others and next thing you know naruto and him are being shipped some ware

**The three finally made their way to the path that lead to the Uchiha castle **

**Naruto rattled on with questions:**

"**What do humans like to do? What do you eat? Is it fun being a human?"**

**Sasuke found all theses question annoying and stupid. What did he mean what 'did they eat??'**

"**We eat food dobe" sasuke mumbled shooting an annoyed glare at the blond "what do you demons eat? Humans?" Rage and resentment filled the two demons eyes**

"**Excuse me!" naruto yelled crossing his arms "how dare you accuse us of eating…h…humans!!" naruto said his face lit with disgust neji was trying to refrain himself from killing the young human boy. Sasuke the saw naruto eyes shift from anger to pain, had he hurt the blond with one simple statement?**

**He felt horrible when tears streamed down the two whiskered cheeks of the blond.**

**Neji looked at the younger who was trying to end the tears in his eyes, with a quick gesture of his tail neji pulled naruto over to him in a protective matter.**

"**What are you upset?" sasuke asked shocked by the actions of the two demons**

"**I simply said what you-"**

"**We don't eat humans!" neji hissed at sasuke who looked back at those angry lavender eyes "we eat normal things like meat and fruits"**

**Sasuke felt foolish for being wrong**

**But that what he was told for so many years! But theses demons claim it false. Even so, you would know that demons know more about demons then humans do right?**

**Soon Naruto got over his pain and began asking questions again. To be honest this was the first time for both princes that they could talk to someone without being questioned or being kissed up. Maybe knowing demons wasn't half bad.**

**Soon the three stood at the palace gates. Neji told him simply to go**

"**Well." sasuke itched his head looking for the words "Thank you"**

**Neji simply nodded, but naruto smiled brightly and hugged the human "oh no thank you sasuke!" he yelled happily "I finally met a human thanks to you"**

"**Well I finally met a demon, even if he asks lots of question I guess he's cool" sasuke replied with a cool smirk. Neji rolled with eyes and walked off leaving the two at the gate as sasuke began to turn to go into his home, he felt the blond gently lick his cheek**

**Neji gasped his eyes wide at the behavior of his prince**

**Did he just LICK!! A human! Lord have mercy Kyubbi will have his tail for sure**

**Sasuke stared shocked at the blond. Naruto was blushing his hand close to his lips blue eyes directed to the side away from the Uchiha "well bye" he whispered before running up with neji (who was still very shocked and didn't move)**

**Sasuke held his cheek after watching the two demons walk off he knew for a fact that demons were real and that a certain demon with blond hair and fox ears was the cutest thing in the world.**

**In the tree's just above them, a snake sat watching and smirking evilly down at the party "Oh" he began slithering down the tree "Kyubbi will be pleased to here this"**

Hope you like this chapter!


	3. the plan

Naruto knew they would be scolded for being home so late

Naruto knew they would be scolded for being home so late

He had to think of an excuse he tried all his old ones when he was younger but they didn't cut it this time.

Soon as they entered the castle Kyubbi sat there glaring daggers into the neko's head

"My- L-lord" neji stuttered bowing before the mighty fox .He was an grand tall demon with 9 tail swaying in many directions his red eyes and whiskers were quite bold and all his tails were frizzed his red hair and claws were clear as day neji knew by how he looked that he was in deep shit.

"Neji Hyuga!" he began angrily causing half the court to wince neji ears pined to his head

"How could you have naruto out so late? Do you realize how dangerous it is out there for him!!" Neji whimpered and nodded "yes my lord"

"And do you also realize that you couldn't protect him in those forest all night!"

"Yes my lord"

"And you do you also realize that a stray human could have found you!!"

"Y-yes my lord"

Naruto watched neji be scolded for over 2 hours before he was turned to

"To your room at this moment!!"

"But-"

"Now!!"

Naruto went to the stairway just to be stopped by a scent that sneaky pale freak Orochimaru Turning he saw him approach his father

"My lord" he began his voice laced with venom

"I believe the Hyuga boy has neglected to tell you other places he and the prince have been"

Neji eyes shot wide open he knew he was damned now he lowered his head in shame

"Ware was they?" Kyubbi asked, his anger now visible in his violent waving tails

"I saw the two of them, pass the wall"

Gasp filled the air; neji winced and lowered his head more, trembling now that he knew he was in so much trouble that he probably would be killed

"And" Orochimaru kept on "They were with a human boy"

Again gasps filled the air, naruto eyes went wide looking at his father who was totally enraged

"INSULENT BOY!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, grabbing neji by his collar "take my son. MY SON TO THE HUMAN SIDE"

Neji knew there was no point in trying to say anything he closed his eyes in respect and took in the words

"I TRUSTED YOU WITH HIS WELL BEING AND YOU TAKE HIM TO THE HUMAN SIDE!! THEY COULD HAVE KILLED HIM AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY ORDERS!! HYUGA YOU ARE IN REALLY REALLY **REALLY DEEP-**naruto couldn't stand it any more, he ran out from ware he was and grabbed his fathers arm

"No dad no its not neji fault I went on my own! He followed for my safety!!" Kyubbi detached his hand from neji's collar and looked at his son

"Naruto, how dangerous can it be to go beyond that wall it is forbidden for a reason!"

"Oh but dad humans are plenty safe!" naruto said trying to change his father's point of view "I met a boy his name is sasuke and I saved him from dying and-"

"You saved a human!!" Kyubbi yelled naruto winced, but nodded in spite of himself

"Why in heavens name did you do that!!" Naruto shuffled his feet, the true reason was that the boy was very handsome, but he couldn't tell his dad "Well-cause I couldn't let him die! Father you always tell me to help those in need of it and I helped the human!" naruto said trying not to sound terrified "human are different naruto they deserve to die"

"No they don't!" naruto yelled. The court gasped again looking at the young prince in shock "naruto to your room now I shall talk to you later on, Neji"

Neji looked up at the king "You are excused from my punishment for you tried to bring him back, but be gone from my site before I change my mind go with naruto for his well being" Neji didn't say and words and followed naruto up the stairs

"Im sorry neji" naruto said once they were in his room "I Didn't know dad would take it that serious I mean you saw him yourself and he wasn't dangerous" Neji nodded finally regains back his words "Yes I saw him also naruto but I'd highly advise you not to speak of him in the palace" Naruto eyes drifted to the window ware the wall stood firmly "I'll see him again soon" naruto smiled neji winced "don't tell me your serious naruto??" he questioned. Naruto nodded "I am!" he said happily "Im going to go back and see sasuke again and you'll come with me!" Neji shook his head "Out of the question! Kyubbi will kill me this time and plus Orochimaru will catch you again".

Naruto groaned at the fact the snake man knew he was there. How did he know that anyway? He never knew that Orochimaru came over the wall also

"So how can we avoid him?" Naruto questioned, neji shrugged and sighed taping his chin slowly "how do you out sneak a snake?"

Naruto smiled "With an Mon Goose! (1)" Neji blinked "A Mon goose?"

Naruto hoped off the bed and to the door, opening the great oak doors he ran out "naruto!!" neji ran after him.

Naruto made his way to the library, the library was large filled with many scholars and a few others reading books learning things. Bah Naruto didn't need the library for that stuff he needed it for one person

"Elijah!" he called around, getting a few shushes from some near by people. Apologizing naruto walked around looking for the young librarian "Yes naruto-sama?" Above him was the young monkey demon sitting on the top shelf reading a book bigger then him "I need your help" The boy jumped down landing next to his prince and closed the book

"With what?"

"I need to know how to get rid of a snake" Elijah nodded and taped his chin, his black-rimmed glasses shined as a smile crossed his face "I know just the book!" Naruto nodded "Yes I know that's why im here".

Elijah grabbed naruto hand and ran throw the huge wooden shelves filled with books it was pretty dazing but naruto managed

"Here" Elijah puffed happily pointing to a book in one of the many shelves "Justus and tricks to get rid of enemies!" Naruto smiled it was just what he needed

"Will it help me do illusions?" Elijah grabbed the book and ran down another Isle grabbing another book "How to go poof without no one knowing"

Soon enough, naruto had 9 books3 old scrolls a magazine and a manga. He couldn't carry it all on his own he was struggling down the hall back to his room. Just as he came to the pass

"There you are naruto!" neji called walking to the prince "Here neji takes this" naruto handed him the 12 books

"Who-what the hell is this stuff!" neji asked

"Are way back to the human side!" naruto smiled walking in front of the Neko

"Like you will read all theses books"

"I will read at least 3" Naruto said smiling "your going to read me the rest" Neji groaned "If you weren't prince I would kill you"

"I love you too neji!"

Xx **Human Side** Xx

Sasuke went straight to his room after being dropped off by the two demons. His mother attempted to scold him but he paid no attention, his thoughts were on the Kitsue he met just a few hours ago.

How could demons be so dangerous? Well I guess there all not like naruto and neji but- it seems there harmless enough why would there be a great big wall in the middle of the forest only if everyone else's knew this. Moving off his bed, sasuke walked out of his bedroom into the hallway. He wanted to learn more about demons who better to ask than old kakshi

The man was sitting at his desk reading a book when sasuke got in, he wore a mask of his face and had silver spiky hair "what can I do for you sasuke-sama?" he asked not looking from his book

"I want to know about demons"

Though he was taken aback by the question kakshi nodded and closed the book "what would you like to know?"

"Anything" sasuke said quite blankly. Standing kakshi walked over to his prince and pats his head "why not ask your father" sasuke sneered pushing his hand away "you know as well as I do that he won't tell me anything! Tell me kakshi what is with humans and demons! Will you not explain to me?" The elder simply shook his head

"I can not"

With a grumble sasuke left the room and slammed the door

"Why wont any one tell me the truth in this damn place!"

Xx **Demon side**Xx

Naruto just toped off his 3rd book and it tired him out. There were so many big words he couldn't understand, thank goodness Neji was here to help him other wise he'd be screwed

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"What are you trying to do exactly?" neji asked after flipping throw one of the books

"Well" naruto said slamming the book he just got done closed "I need a Mon Goose"

"Why not asks your dad?" Naruto shook his head

"Not like that! I need one to keep snake face out of my way"

Neji tail twitched in agony, was he still trying to find a way to get top the human side again?

"How about this, we don't go back," Neji said simply

"We do go back!" naruto huffed crossing his arms. Neji knew that it was a bad idea, but in hopes that his prince didn't find what he was looking for in his dozen of books maybe he had a chance he'll stop this crazy quest.

After about 2 hours. Neji took up to reading to the Fox prince who was happily nestled in his lap (in a brotherly way)

CLONES: A clone is made when one duplicates his/her self to become another in which the resemblance and personality are the same. Clone last into punctured or touched in any sort of way.

After neji read the part naruto shook his head "No I need some thing tougher!" naruto said grabbing the book from the neko hand and flipping throw it

"I could leave you alone if you don't need me "Neji yawned, he was tired it must have been going on 12:00pm

"Here" Naruto pointed to a passage

Shadow Clones: Clones in which are stronger and can endure more that a normal clone, this clone needs extreme charka control and energy the clone could last to about 6 days if not punctured harshly to destroy or hurt the clone's master.

Naruto clasped his hands together and grabbed the page in the book, and ripped it out.

"NARUTO!" Neji yelled, "That book is over 500 years old"

"Well its just one page neji!" naruto said hoping out of his lap "and this page is going to help me see sasuke again!!"

The next morning was dim and rainy neji hated rainy days. One: It reminded him of yesterday and Two: Being a neko who hates water beyond compare rain just didn't mix with him. He laid on the window seal of his room drowsily to lazy to move or do anything (Neji is like me when it rains, very lazy and not wanting to do anything)

His tail swayed back and forth his pale eyes watched outside the window as raindrops fell and hit the fields and grass outside of his room.

"I do hope that naruto has abandoned his little quest to the human side," Neji mumbled into his arms in a muffled voice.

"What quest to the human world??" Neji jumped almost 20 feet in the air; he turned around facing the Older Male in front of him (I don't know what demon to make Iruka, if you have any ideas im free to them)

"Iruka-sama!" Neji gulped looking at the glaring elder "Neji-what quest to the human side?"

Neji didn't know what to say "well, naruto says he wants to go, but I will not allow him to do so I assure you iruka-sama" Neji said giving a nod, Iruka didn't believe him he could see in his eye he was panic and nervous

"Very well" Iruka walked out the room and down the hall, to Kyubbi room.

Naruto stumbled around a bit panting, sweat streamed down his face, practicing shadow clones all night isn't healthy. right after neji put him to bed, he got right out and began to practice. He managed to make 1 clone so far, but he wanted to make at least 4, as back up after he left and what he also read in a book transfer is scent into all 4 clones.

Coughing naruto fell to his knees panting. He never trained so hard in his life he trained yeah when his father wanted him to get stronger but he never tried so hard as he did now.

Neji walked in a little later seeing his little prince on his bed "Tired?"

Neji held a tray of food for his young prince; he sat on the end of the bed and set the tray down in front of him.

"Neji" Naruto whispered softly "Thanks"

"Its nothing" neji said watching naruto eat his cereal (Who eats ramen 7:00 in the morning, well I do but that's not that point!)

"I figured out how to get there" Neji heart skipped a beat 'shit' he cursed mentally

"How?"

"Well" naruto breathed softly "I make 4 clones and put my scent into each of them, that's ¼ of my scent into the clones then I will have enough to still have my own scent but It will be dim so that snake face cant smell me"

Neji was amazed it was…he was sad to say a good idea.

"Yeah. That would work"

"So can we go?" Neji looked skeptic at the younger, who was so detirmed, and he even read books on this! He couldn't bear letting him down, But he also didn't want to be killed by his lord

Ok neji had to even the chances. What is the chance that your lord will figure out? 9 out of 10 the chances they wont get caught 2/10 and the chance that naruto will give up this whole task? 0/10. Calculating this in his head one more time, with a heavy sigh Neji nodded

"Alright" He groaned

Xx **Human side **Xx

Sasuke had made his way into the garden again. Frustrated over the fact he didn't know what he wanted. But truly he guesses the only reason he wanted to know about demons is to get closer to naruto. Neji is just there but naruto…he made sasuke heart flutter a lovely boy indeed was this fox.

But at the moment the issue holding him down is getting to see the fox again. Maybe naruto will come see him? Who knows?

"So little brother"

Sasuke jumped almost 20ft in the air, turning sharply he saw his brother looking down on him "what the hell do you want?" sasuke yelled angrily

"Well I was wondering did you make it to the demons wall?" Itachi sounded very amused

"No I didn't" sasuke hissed

"Oh is that so?" Itachi kneeled beside his brother "That's not what I herd a little birdie say" Sasuke looked at his brother like he was crazy

"I saw you with that Kitsue and the neko you think I did not?" Sasuke gulped….'oh no' he groaned

"Will you tell mom and dad?" sasuke asked trying not to sound scared

Itachi eyes actually soften a little "Little brother, do not go near demons again there horrible things-"

"No there not!" sasuke yelled, "there fine! You wouldn't know you didn't talk to them!"

Itachi eyes went back to there normal state "If I see you with them again I will tell mother and father."

Sasuke knew this was bad, he wanted to see them again, but if he did his father would use his body as a paperweight Itachi was in his way of seeing the demon again. Sasuke will not be defeated!!

Sasuke had to think of a plan…a good good plan.

Xx **demon side **Xx

Neji went to leave the room and noticed all the guards around the door

'Damn iruka' neji growled mentally and turned to the prince "naruto, there guards every ware"

"What!"

"Its iruka, I think he's done it to keep you from leaving the castle

Naruto only smiled and did his hand signs. With a puff of smoke there were 4 naruto

"Wow" neji gasped looking at the clones. "Okay guys here the plan one of you have to run out the door, throw a tantrum in till the guards chase you" Naruto said  
"Then I want one of you to transform into neji and chase the naruto then the last two you two are back up naruto's you can do what ever you want just don't be seen"

"You got it"

"Mind you all you have to be careful and do the normal things naruto and me do " neji looked outside "don't go outside everyone knows I hate rain"

"Ok!"

The 4 went to work. The first naruto got ready with his tantrum the 3rd transformed into neji ready and willing. And the other 2 were eating the rest of naruto's breakfast

"Ok Naruto after the guards chase them, we bolt for the side door ok?" Naruto nodded leaning on the left of the door

"1…2…. 3"

The clone ran out in the middle of the hall around the 5 or 7 guard

"WHY CANT I GO TO THE HUMAN SIDE! IM A PRINCE AND I SHOUL BE ABLE TO DO WHAT EVER I WANT! IM GOING AND YOU WONT STOP ME!!" It yelled and took off down the hall. Next came clone neji

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE" he called running after Him. The guard followed suit and real neji and naruto ran out the door and down the side stair well to the side door. A great glass door that no one hardly used pulling it open the two slipped out. Upon seeing the rain neji whined, but naruto tugged him along into the forest back to the wall

"Im coming back sasu-teme!!"

What do you think! R&R PWEASE!

1:**Mon goose is a weasel thing that eats snakes. I figured it would help since they wanted to get rid of oro but he didn't mean a real Mon goose ppl just something to get rid of Orochimaru **


End file.
